Another Side
by Daymare Nightdream
Summary: A collection of Oneshots to Corbin Bleu’s songs off his debut album Another Side. All Oneshots that are love type songs are Corique
1. Deal With It

Another Side

an InsomniaticZealousStarCrater Collection of Oneshots

Summary: A collection of Oneshots to Corbin Bleu's songs off his debut album Another Side. All Oneshots that are love type songs are Corique.

DISCLAIMER: I own squat!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deal With It

"So, Corbin. Who's Noelani?" Monique asked, angry.

"I don't know, why are you asking me?" Corbin asked Monique.

"I don't know, maybe because she's other girlfriend!" Monique getting ready to slap Corbin.

"Hold up! Who told you this?" Corbin asked.

"Them," she said, pointing to Vanessa, Ashley, and Olesya (Kelsi from HSM). "Care to explain?"

_We've been together for too long  
And we've been through too much  
To have the same conversations  
You seem to like so much_

So you gotta think I'm cheatin'  
You don't listen well  
I don't wanna talk girl (no)  
Why don't you just tell me what I,  
What I gotta do, girl, to get through to you  
So, I can ease your mind  
It's all about you girl  
If you dont know then you have got to 

"How dare you break out in song when I found out you were cheating on me," Monique said.

_Deal with it (ohh) I ain't tellin you no lies  
Girl, Deal with it (ohh)  
Tell me why you roll your eyes  
Just, Deal wit it (ohh)  
Cuz you know, Ain't nobody but you (ohh)  
You should know, Ain't nobody but you _

"You are so unbelievable! How can I deal with it?" Monique asked.

"By trusting me," Corbin said.

_I don't really know what's with you  
And who's been feedin you lies (lies)  
What is with the constant questions (hmm)  
Girl you really haven't been actin right_

I don't thrive on attention and  
I won't lead me to stray  
How can I make you see  
The fact of the bottom is  
All that I wanna know is what I,

_What I gotta do, girl  
To get through to you so  
I can ease your mind   
It's all about you girl  
If you don't know then you have got to _

"Let me guess, deal with it? Corbin, you understand. I can't deal with it!"

_Deal with it (ohh) I ain't tellin you no lies  
Girl, Deal with it (ohh)  
Tell me why you roll your eyes  
Just, Deal wit it (ohh)  
Cuz you know, Ain't nobody but you (ohh)  
You should know, Ain't nobody but you _

_Hold on, told you more than once  
And you really gotta understand girl   
That every time that you wanna front  
And you stop to wonder where i am  
I wish you would just stop acting this way  
I wish you just realize that you push me away (Actin the fool)  
Nobody, nobody, nobody, but  
Nobody, nobody but you girl __[repeat _

_Deal with it (ohh) I ain't tellin you no lies  
Girl, Deal with it (ohh)  
Tell me why you roll your eyes  
Just, Deal wit it (ohh)  
Cuz you know, Ain't nobody but you (ohh)  
You should know, Ain't nobody but you _

When Corbin was finished singing, he looked over at Monique who was laughing hard along with Vanessa, Ashley, and Olesya.

"Psych!" Monique said.

"You made me sing for nothing?" Corbin asked.

"Oh, no. Don't tickle me, please! Please!" Monique yelled. She saw the look Corbin gives when he's about to tickle her.

"Don't worry. I won't tickle you…much," Corbin said, running up to Monique.

———————————————————————————

**(A/N: So, there it is! The next song is called Stop. If you want to hear the song before I post it, go on over to YouTube and type it in the search bar! Don't forget to check out my other Songfic Oneshots, V (Vanessa Hudgens) and Insomniatic (Aly & AJ) **


	2. Stop

Another Side

an InsomniaticZealousStarCrater Collection of Oneshots

Summary: A collection of Oneshots to Corbin Bleu's songs off his debut album Another Side. All Oneshots that are love type songs are Corique.

DISCLAIMER: I own squat!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stop

"This club is jumping!" Corbin yelled to Zac, who didn't hear him because he was flirting with Vanessa.

"I'm going in, if y'all can hear me," Corbin said, going to the club.

Corbin walked in, and on the dance floor, he saw her.

The girl of his dreams. Somehow, he felt that he knew her, but she didn't look familiar.

_**I'm chillin' with my guys **_

_**We steppin' out tonight **_

_**Hit a spot that's looking fly **_

_**You know we keep it tight **_

_**Hop out my ride it's on **_

_**I've got my Vans and my shades on **_

_**Hit the floor I hear my song **_

_**And then I see this girl and I'm like **_

_**Hold up, wait **_

_**I see the most beautifulest **_

_**Girl in the world **_

_**Turning heads all up in this party **_

_**She dancing to the beat **_

_**I nearly lost my feet **_

_**Steady, tryna keep it cool **_

_**But what I really need to do is **_

_**Stop **_

_**I know I oughta stop **_

_**But I don't wanna stop **_

_**You makin' it hard for me **_

_**Stop**_

_**I know I oughta stop **_

_**But I don't wanna stop **_

_**You makin' lose the beat **_

_**You got me girl **_

Corbin went on the dance floor right beside her and started dancing with her. The dance floor cleared as the two were dancing.

_**You know I must admit **_

_**This girl she got me spent **_

_**I never lose my groove **_

_**But this girl, she's got moves **_

_**Not to mention her eyes **_

_**They've got me mesmerized **_

_**Man I gotta make her mine **_

_**And keep her dancing by my side **_

_**Hold up, wait **_

_**I love the way she takes it **_

_**To the flo **_

_**I'm like whoa! **_

_**Turnin' heads all up in this party **_

_**She's dancing to beat **_

_**Still tryna catch my feet **_

_**I gotta keep it smooth **_

_**But what I really need to do is **_

_**Stop **_

_**I know I oughta stop **_

_**But I don't wanna stop **_

_**You makin' it hard for me **_

_**Stop**_

_**I know I oughta stop **_

_**But I don't wanna stop **_

_**You makin' lose the beat **_

_**You got me girl **_

_**There she's doing it again **_

_**Makin' me lose focus **_

_**She knows what she's doing to me **_

_**She's winking her eye **_

_**I think right now's **_

_**The time to make her mine **_

The girl turned towards Corbin and stared him in the eye, getting closer, until they were inches apart. Right when they were getting ready to kiss…

_**Stop **_

_**I know I oughta stop **_

_**But I don't wanna stop **_

_**You makin' it hard for me (The things you do) **_

_**Stop (She's so fine) **_

_**I know I oughta stop (And I wanna make her mine) **_

_**But I don't wanna stop **_

_**You makin' lose the beat **_

_**You got me girl **_

_**My mind is tellin' me to stop **_

_**But my heart is sayin' don't you stop **_

_**All I want is you, girl **_

_**Come here girl **_

The song ended, and the lights came on. Finally, Corbin could see who it was! He could see what the girl of his dreams looked like! She looked like

"Monique? What're you doing here?" Corbin asked.

"Dancing. That's what you do at a club. What're you doing here?" Monique asked.

"'Dancing. That's what you do at a club'" Corbin mocked.

"Shut up," Monique said playfully. "I'm about to leave. Can you drive me home?"

"Sure," Corbin said, putting his arm around Monique's neck.

———————————————————————————

**(A/N: Finally, the second oneshot! It took me long enough to up. Anyway, read and review! And check out my other ones like this.)**


	3. Another Side Notice

Another Side

a Headstrong.Crazii.Daize Collection of Oneshots

Summary: A collection of Oneshots from Corbin Bleu's new CD Another Side. Oneshots are Corique.

DISCLAIMER: I own zilch!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another Side Notice

**It's me again! I need some ideas for Roll With You, She Could Be, Mixed Up, Marchin', and Push It to the Limit. So please put some ideas in you review. Thanks. **

**-Headstrong.Crazii.Daize**


End file.
